Roadhog
Summary After the Omnic Crisis, government officials gifted the Australian omnium and the surrounding area to the omnics that had nearly destroyed their country, hoping to establish a long-term peace accord. This arrangement permanently displaced Mako Rutledge and a large number of the Outback's residents, a scattered collection of survivalists, solar farmers, and people who just wanted to be left alone. Furious over the loss of their homes, Mako and others turned to violent rebellion. They formed the Australian Liberation Front and struck against the omnium and its robot population to take back the lands that had been stolen. Events continued to escalate until the rebels sabotaged the omnium's fusion core, resulting in an explosion that destroyed the facility, irradiated the region, and littered the Outback with twisted metal and wreckage for kilometers around. Mako watched as his home became an apocalyptic wasteland, and he was forever changed. Adapting to his environment, he donned a mask and took to the broken highways of the Outback on his ramshackle chopper. Little by little, his humanity was forgotten. The last vestiges of Mako faded away and the ruthless killer Roadhog was born. Roadhog later came into contact with fellow Junker Junkrat, who was being hunted by gangs, bounty hunters, and opportunists, due to secrets he'd gleaned after exploring the ruins of the omnium. Roadhog grudgingly agreed to be his bodyguard in exchange for a 50/50 share of the spoils. The pair left the Outback, and embarked upon an international crime spree leaving nothing but havoc and bedlam in their wake. They were responsible for a string of robberies, arson, murder, and other crimes stretching from Sydney to King's Row. They had a creed of "no job too big, no score too small." It is known that they performed a heist of the Banco de Dorado by digging a tunnel. While in the United Kingdom, they stole the crown jewels. Their spree of mayhem and chaos caused untold millions in property damage around the world. British, French, and Latin American authorities offered rewards for information on the fugitives, and theorized that they were intent on crossing the Atlantic to North America. Their activities were reported on by A Moment in Crime, by which point the bounty on their heads had reached $25 million. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown physically, possibly High 8-C with firearms Name: Mako Rutledge, Roadhog Origin: Overwatch Gender: Male Age: 48 Classification: Junker, Criminal, Junkrat's Bodyguard Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Marksman and Chain Hook User, Can heal himself by breathing from a special canister Attack Potency: Unknown physically, possibly Large Building level (His Scrap Gun easily takes chunks out of the armor of Overwatch's most heavily armored heroes) Speed: Average Human with High Hypersonic+ reactions and combat speed (Despite his bulk, he is still able to hook Overwatch's fastest heroes) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown physically, possibly Class GJ with firearms Durability: Large Building level (Has more health than any character in the game, including armored characters like Reinhardt) Stamina: High (Can easily pull elaborate heists and survive entire firefights with numerous armed forces with ease) Range: Several meters with his Scrap Gun and Chain Hook, Several dozen meters with Whole Hog Standard Equipment: His Scrap Gun and Chain Hook, a canister full of an unknown gas with healing properties Intelligence: Roadhog is a ruthless killer who specializes in singling out his targets with a well-placed hook before ending them with a single shot from his Scrap Gun. Having taken part in millions of dollars worth of destruction and mayhem, he is pragmatic and willing to go to any length to achieve his goals. Despite his brutish nature, he is a rather skilled engineer, having built his Scrap Gun, which bears firepower comparable to high-tech armaments, despite being made entirely out of junk parts. Weaknesses: The Scrap Gun's range is very limited, Whole Hog can be interrupted and neutralized by stunning Roadhog during its use Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Scrap Gun: Roadhog's primary weapon, a gun that shoots jagged scrap like a shotgun, dealing grievous damage to anyone caught at close range if not outright killing them. Howver, due to its spread, it is ineffective at longer ranges. It's alternate function allows Roadhog to fire off a compressed bullet full of pellets that explodes on impact with an enemy or after a short distance that slightly increases the weapon's effective range. * Chain Hook: Roadhog keeps a long hook handy which he uses to snatch stragglers and key targets before finishing them with his Scrap Gun while they're reeling from the attack. He also uses this to pull enemies into hazards like cliffs and into allied fire. * Take a Breather: Roadhog inhales an unknown gas with healing properties from a container he keeps on his vest, rapidly restoring his health in the process. However, he is vulnerable while doing so. * Whole Hog: Roadhog crams a top-loader into his Scrap Gun, allowing him to shoot a massive spray of high-caliber rounds in a broad cone that push back all targets from the sheer force behind each round, dealing astronomical amounts of damage to his targets and the surrounding area. However, he has to manually maintain this setting while it's being used, so if he's stunned or paralyzed in any way while using Whole Hog the attack will fall apart and be neutralized. External Links An overview of Roadhog's abilities Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Overwatch Category:Villain Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Gun Users Category:Chain Users Category:Healers Category:Criminals Category:Evil Characters Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 8